


Unchain My Heart

by F7onMars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), wolfstar
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F7onMars/pseuds/F7onMars
Summary: "Quando aprì gli occhi, la luce del sole di fine agosto filtrava dalle fessure degli scuri, illuminando scarsamente lo scantinato che odorava di muffa, polvere e sangue. La testa di Remus poggiava su qualcosa di morbido. Forse Lyall gli aveva lanciato un cuscino quando era tornato a casa e il lupo se ne era appropriato. Ma i cuscini non avevano estremità ossute."





	Unchain My Heart

Il fatto che Sirius sapesse suonare il pianoforte non avrebbe dovuto stupirlo, così come non lo straniva il fatto che i Potter avessero un pianoforte a coda in uno dei loro salotti, nonostante nessuno di loro sapesse suonarlo. Dopotutto, lui in casa aveva un sacco di teiere di porcellana anche se sua madre usava sempre le solite due per servire il tè.   
Euphemia dondolava il capo a tempo di musica mentre il marito fumava la pipa e James scriveva una lettera a Lily. Solo lui fissava incantato le dita di Sirius che, agili, si muovevano sui tasti quasi carezzandoli, come per chiedere loro il permesso di suonarli. Non dimostrava mai una tale gentilezza Sirius, con nessuno. Remus si ritrovò a pensare come sarebbe stato sentire quelle dita sulla sua pelle, sulla propria schiena. Sarebbe stato come in uno dei suoi sogni? Quelli per colpa dei quali non riusciva poi a guardare negli occhi l'amico per tutto il giorno successivo? Quelli in cui quasi riusciva ancora a sentire la pressione delle labbra del moro sulle sue, quando si svegliava di soprassalto?   
Guardando l'orologio sopra il caminetto, Remus si costrinse a svegliarsi da quel bel torpore in cui le note lo avevano cullato. Ringraziando i Potter per l'ospitalità, prese le sue cose dall'ingresso e si smaterializzò davanti casa. Le finestre erano buie: sua madre doveva ancora essere sveglia e suo padre in ospedale con lei. In qualsiasi altro giorno li avrebbe raggiunti, sapeva che quelli erano gli ultimi momenti che avrebbe potuto passare con la sua mamma; glielo leggeva negli occhi quando stava con lei e le raccontava delle avventure che viveva con gli amici e i modi che escogitava per non farli finire in punizione. Era stanca e nessuna cura che il padre potesse inventare avrebbe funzionato ormai.   
Sospirando entrò in casa. Aveva ancora qualche minuto di tempo, il tramonto non era ancora finito. Mise in ordine i libri che si era portato dietro per studiare dagli amici e, guardando un'ultima volta fuori dalla finestra, preparò la scodella con l'acqua vicino al termosifone della cantina, chiuse gli scuri delle finestre, si tolse i vestiti (avendo cura di piegarli ordinatamente dentro l'armadio), scese nuovamente le scale e si legò la catena saldata al muro alla vita e alle spalle (l'ultima volta che si era incatenato per il collo aveva quasi rischiato il soffocamento).   
Si sedette per terra, appoggiando la testa contro il muro in attesa. Dopo pochi minuti (o ore, non avrebbe saputo dirlo) sentì infatti l'ormai conosciuto dolore delle ossa che si rompevano e riassestavano, all'inizio lentamente per poi diventare insopportabile. Era in quel momento che perdeva i sensi per poi riacquistarli il giorno dopo, dolorante e con nuove cicatrici. Prima che ciò accadesse, però, vide la porta della cantina aprirsi ed una figura slanciata entrare. Suo padre? No, sapeva che Remus poteva perfettamente cavarsela da solo. Mentre la vista gli si annebbiava e il dolore di ogni parte del suo corpo che si lacerava lo invadeva, percepì una mano calda posarsi sulla sua guancia.   
 

Quando aprì gli occhi, la luce del sole di fine agosto filtrava dalle fessure degli scuri, illuminando scarsamente lo scantinato che odorava di muffa, polvere e sangue. La testa di Remus poggiava su qualcosa di morbido. Forse Lyall gli aveva lanciato un cuscino quando era tornato a casa e il lupo se ne era appropriato. Ma i cuscini non avevano estremità ossute. Alzando lo sguardo i suoi occhi arrossati incontrarono quelli color ghiaccio di Sirius che gli sorridevano debolmente.   
Remus si alzò di scatto, procurandosi fitte in tutto il corpo e forti vertigini, fortunatamente Sirius fu pronto a sorreggerlo prima che battesse la testa sul legno del pavimento.   
"Felpato..."   
"Shhh..." lo tranquillizzò il moro, carezzandogli i capelli sulla fronte, facendogli poggiare il capo al suo braccio mentre si stendeva per terra al suo fianco, "Pensa a respirare tranquillo, quando starai meglio parleremo e potrò urlarti addosso per non averci detto nulla."   
"Perchè sei venuto?" distolse lo sguardo cercando di ignorare l'assurda vicinanza tra i loro due volti.   
"Perchè eri solo."   
"Ma come-?"  
"Lyall ha telefonato ai Potter dall'ospedale chiedendo se eri ancora là. Tuo padre di solito non chiama mai per sapere dove sei."   
Remus si zittì mentre Sirius cominciò a carezzargli il braccio con la mano libera.   
"Sembra tu non ti sia fatto male..." soppesò prima di sfiorare le lesioni dovute alle catene, ancora attorno al corpo di Remus, "non intenzionalmente almeno. Te la senti di stare seduto?"   
Lupin annuì e lasciò che l'amico lo aiutasse a togliersi le catene di dosso e poggiarsi poi contro il cemento piacevolmente fresco della parete. Sirius si alzò agilmente, afferrò il cotone e il disinfettante già pronti sul tavolo da lavoro sommerso di appunti e scartoffie del padre di Remus e s’inginocchiò davanti all'amico, pronto per medicarlo.   
Le dita di Sirius erano leggere mentre si prendeva cura di Remus; ogni tanto tremavano ma Lupin si sentì ugualmente coccolato.   
All'improvviso la porta dello scantinato si spalancò, lasciando che la figura stanca di Lyall si stagliasse davanti ad essa.   
"Tutto a posto?" chiese con voce stanca grattandosi la nuca.   
"Sì." rispose il figlio con voce roca, impaurito di chiedere cosa il suo ritorno volesse significare. Era a casa perchè non c'era più motivo di stare all'ospedale o solo per una doccia veloce?   
Mugugnando un "bene", il signor Lupin strisciò i piedi fino al bagno e si chiuse dentro. Quando Remus sentì il rumore della doccia trasse un sospiro sollevato: se sua madre fosse morta la doccia sarebbe stato l'ultimo dei pensieri di Lyall.   
"Hope è peggiorata?"   
Remus annuì, stringendosi le ginocchia al petto, "E' questione di giorni ormai, anche se papà non vuole dirlo."   
Sirius gli carezzò un ginocchio e solo in quel momento Remus si rese conto di essere nudo. Arrossendo nascose il viso tra le braccia e si sottrasse al tocco del moro.   
"Non è la prima volta Remus, non c'è nulla che non abbia già visto."   
Il modo giusto per rassicurarlo, davvero!   
"Potresti passarmi un panno, per favore?"   
Black gli poggiò accanto una tuta logora, probabilmente presa prima di scendere nella cantina la sera prima, si alzò e si voltò verso il piano superiore, dando così modo a Lupin di potersi vestire più tranquillamente.   
Una volta vestito, Remus raggiunse l'amico ai piedi delle scale.   
"Vuoi un tè?"

Mentre versava l'infuso nella tazza di Sirius, Lyall uscì dal bagno già vestito, salutò i ragazzi, poggiò una mano sulla spalla del figlio e, senza aggiungere altro, uscì nuovamente di casa smaterializzandosi prima ancora di toccare l'ultimo scalino della veranda.   
"Perchè non sei rimasto dai Potter? Saremmo stati con te io e James e non ti saresti dovuto incatenare a un termosifone."   
"Non volevo disturbare. Ho la mia postazione qui a casa-"   
"Una ciotola e una catena non sono una postazione, Remus."   
"È così che veniamo trattati. La vostra gentilezza è solo un'eccezione. Il modo più sicuro per tenere sotto controllo quelli come me è-"  
" _Non è con le catene, Remus._ "   
"Non urlare. Sto solo costatando l'ovvio."   
"Come puoi rimanere così calmo?" Negli occhi di Sirius, Remus riusciva a vedere quell’incomprensione e compassione che, i primi tempi in cui l'aveva conosciuto, lo facevano andare in bestia. La licantropia non era una malattia, i lupi mannari erano considerati vere e proprie bestie da cui tenersi alla larga, erano i mostri di cui i bambini avevano paura di notte, come faceva Black a non capire cose così semplici?   
"Sirius, ne abbiamo già parlato. Ovviamente le notti migliori per me sono quelle a Hogwarts ma non posso pretendere che mio padre abbandoni tutto per stare con me mentre sono a casa."   
"Dovrebbe dato che è colpa sua."   
"Non dirlo."   
" _Lo è._ "  
" _Basta_ , Sirius."   
Stanco, Remus si passò una mano sul viso. Nonostante i suoi soli diciassette anni somigliava quasi troppo a suo padre e i capelli castani chiari erano già schiariti da qualche capelli grigio, sopratutto sulle tempie.   
Sirius portò una mano sul suo viso, carezzandogli lo zigomo, ma Lupin la scostò subito afferrandogli le dita e riportandole sul tavolo.   
"Qual è il problema?" Chiese il moro quasi ferito.   
"Non siamo più ragazzini, Sirius. Non puoi... toccarmi il viso così a caso. Con James e Peter non lo fai."   
Black non riuscì a trattenere un'espressione quasi schifata.   
"Perchè dovrei carezzare Ramoso o Codaliscia?"  
"Non fare lo stupido."   
Dopo una pausa, Sirius riprese: "Durante il secondo anno avevo una cotta per James, sai? È per quello che  Lily mi stava così antipatica. Poi una notte ho fatto un sogno. Su Jamie, dico-"   
"Perchè mi stai dicendo queste cose?" chiese Remus portandosi le mani sugli occhi, non voleva davvero sentire i racconti dei sogni spinti del ragazzo per cui aveva perso la testa.   
"Fammi finire. Dicevo, ho fatto questo sogno e... mi sono svegliato sentendomi sporco. Mi facevo schifo- prese a ridacchiare- ti immagini il piccolo me, con quei capelli orrendi, che si fa schifo per il suo primo sogno audace sul suo migliore amico? Manco ricordo cos'era successo... insomma, ero un bambino, mica potevo sognarmi una scopata, no? Sarà stato un bacio o qualcosa di mano, tipo..."   
"Ti prego basta, sto male."   
"Ma dopo quel sogno mi ero convinto di essere etero. Cioè, non avevo pensato che, semplicemente, schifavo l'idea di farmi il mio migliore amico, no il piccolo Sirius pensava di schifare gli uomini in generale."   
"Dimmi che vuoi andare a parare da qualche parte."  
"Poi è risuccesso. Non su James questa volta."   
"Ma Ramoso sa di questa cosa dei sogni o...?"   
"E wow... mi sono svegliato pensando _sì. Sono gay_. Non ricordo neanche chi avessi sognato... forse John Lennon..."   
"Raggiungibile, non c'è che dire..." Tanto valeva buttare i commenti sul sarcasmo, tanto il moro pareva non ascoltare una sola parola che uscisse dalla sua bocca.   
"La prova del nove, ovviamente, è stato quel Tassorosso tre anni fa; nulla di speciale ma piacevole... non l'ho mai sognato però..."   
"No! Come poteva mai essere quello giusto?"   
"Poi è successo di nuovo qualche mese fa e ho realizzato che stavolta non è come con Jamie... ma neanche come con Lennon..."   
"Chi era?" chiese distrattamente Lupin versandosi dell'altro tè, "Allock? Malfoy?" sogghignò.   
Non fece in tempo a rendersi conto di ciò che stava accadendo che Sirius gli cinse il volto con le mani e lo baciò. In un primo momento Remus si ritrovò a rispondere al bacio, portando le dita a sfiorare la mano di Black, ancora sulla sua guancia. Poi, realizzando ciò che stava facendo, si separò da Sirius confuso.   
"Sirius..."   
"Non è uno scherzo. Non lo faccio per tirarti su il morale o altro. Remus, non so perchè mi ritrovo sempre a sfiorarti ma starti lontano per troppo tempo mi mette a disagio... mi manchi, ti penso di continuo e partono i film mentali e più rimugino più mi sento male e non abbastanza per te e... mi piaci Remus. _Tanto_. Penso di amarti, ma ho una paura fottuta di dirtelo perchè potresti scappare, evitarmi o sentirti a disagio con me  e non saprei davvero come fare, non so come-" Remus gli tappò la bocca con una mano, cercando di mantenere la calma nonostante il viso arrossato e il battito cardiaco accelerato.   
"Sirius, stai blaterando. Respira."   
Come risposta Black baciò il palmo della mano premuta contro la sua bocca.   
"Sei serio?"   
Sirius annuì guardandolo negli occhi deciso.   
"Davvero? N-non lo fai perchè ti faccio pena...?"   
" _Mhe cmammo muoh mihe?!_ "   
"Cosa?" chiese Lupin lasciano libera la bocca dell'amico.   
" _Che cazzo vuol dire?!_ "   
" _Non lo so! È la prima motivazione che mi è venuta in mente!_ "   
" _Sapevo che avevi una bassa considerazione di te, Remus, ma è troppo anche per te!_ "   
" _Perchè stai urlando?_ "   
" _Perchè mi dichiaro finalmente dopo mesi di ansie e mi rispondi così!_ "   
" _Scusa!_ "   
" _Non chiedermi scusa! Dammi una risposta!_ "   
"U-una risposta?"   
" _Per l'amore del cielo, Remus-_ "   
Quella volta fu Lupin a interrompere Sirius baciandolo. Avvicinandosi a lui, ancora seduto sulle seggiole di legno e paglia, affondò le dita tra i capelli folti di Black e approfondì subito il bacio. Sirius lo cinse per i fianchi e il mondo attorno a loro cominciò a girare. Nel giro di pochi istanti Remus si trovò premuto con la schiena contro il muro della cucina e la lingua di Sirius che esplorava ogni angolo della sua bocca. Aveva appena afferrato il labbro inferiore del moro coi denti quando un colpo di tosse li riportò alla realtà.   
James stava davanti alla porta aperta, con un vassoio di paste, tre burrobirre fredde e lo sguardo di un bambino che ha appena sorpreso la madre a pomiciare con Babbo Natale.   
Entrando in silenzio in casa, senza guardare in faccia gli amici, ancora avvinghiati contro il muro, si aprì una delle bottiglie di burrobirra, si sedette al tavolo della cucina e iniziò a bere.   
"James," azzardò Remus, "sono le 9 del mattino."   
"Taci." Il ragazzo con gli occhiali alzò l'indice contro di lui, "Sarà un anno lungo." E prese un secondo sorso dalla bottiglia.

**Author's Note:**

> Un altro piccolo sputino di one shot, giusto per dimostrare che non sono ancora morta liquefatta dal caldo...  
> Un enorme grazie a voi che avete letto e che state leggendo anche questo trafiletto.  
> Un mega bacio a Gre per il betaggio, la sopportazione di tutte le mie pippe mentali e per il titolo (sono un disastro coi titoli...).
> 
> A presto,  
> Fede


End file.
